Chemical structure and conformation of the polymer are among the many factors that influence the type of composition required for a particular application. However, the commercial availability of many useful polymers often limits the applications. For example, for a long time polysilazanes have been synthesized and characterized, which acknowledges that such polymers may be useful in a variety of applications. Currently, however, few products have been developed into a marketable commodity. Additionally, cost limitations prohibit use altogether in some cases.
A great need exists for compositions for use in a wide range of applications. Such compositions would be curable at ambient temperature conditions without requiring an added catalyst, enhancer, or activator for rapid curing, capable of forming thin but durable coatings, protective and heat-stable, displaying excellent hardness, remaining intact even when the substrate is deformed. In addition, compositions that are customizable in terms of coating color, appearance, feel, and glossiness are desirable. Further, compositions being UV-resistant, microbial releasable, easy to clean and maintain, and corrosion resistant are also in great need for their wide range of uses. Therefore, given the limitations of the prior art, it is desirable to have a composition that has the physical and chemical characteristics of the polymer substrates, and results in compositions possessing a number of desirable properties.